


Exposed

by SootheYourBoobs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Attack, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Beta Bucky Barnes, Bucky won't be as beefy as he was in civil war, But he has some beef to him, Coach Nick Fury, Exposure, Human Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha Rules, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Steve is Bucky's Anchor, The sun the moon and the truth mantra, Trying to expose, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf!Bucky Barnes, Werewolves, mantras, thighs of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: After losing two friends at the hands of hunters, Bucky accidentally shifts in front of his neighbors. The next day, he tries to face his fears of going to school after the incident, only to end with him and his boyfriend Steve getting attacked by their classmates, their attackers hoping to expose him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Teen Wolf S6x14 'Face To Faceless'
> 
> So o finished watching Teen Wolf last night, and wooooooowwww I'm so glad I gave that show another chance. I'm also glad that I dragged my mom into it xD ❤.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental shifting. Going to school.

He shouldn't have left Wanda out of his sight. He shouldn't have let her go off on her own after she picked up her brother's scent. She could feel that he was in pain and Bucky got distracted by a noise on his left and when he looked back, she was gone. 

He had her scent and he called her name as he rushed to find her. He saw light pouring from one of the manholes and as soon as he started climbing the ladder, he heard roaring and then gunshots.

He quickly got up to the surface, where he saw Pietro almost dead, bullets littering his stomach and chest. Wanda was lying bleeding next to him, trying to take her brother's pain from him, but it wasn't working. They both witnessed Pietro die, and Bucky quickly got down next to Wanda, trying to take pain from her. She refused and shook her head. 

She smiled a little at him and swallowed. "It...It's okay..." He heard other heartbeats, and people shouting, and suddenly, a blinding light appeared. They looked over, and the light came from the headlights of a black truck.

"James...James." Bucky looked back at Wanda and she grabbed his hand, squeezing tight. She held his gaze and she whispered "Don't...Don't let them take you.." And then she was gone. 

Bucky felt tears in his eyes, guilt flooding him for not doing more to try and save them both. Steve wasn't far behind him, he was with Natasha. They planned to meet back at a certain place, splitting up to try and find Pietro.

Car doors opened and shut, guns cocked, people whispered, and the guilt he felt was slowly being replaced by anger. He knew he couldn't do it here, but his primal instincts were taking over. He felt his eyes glow from their normal blue, to the bright yellow. Though they should be glowing blue, since it was his fault they were dead.

He felt his fangs and his claws begin to grow out, and the Beta let out a low growl. He looked out at the hunters, changed into an attack stance, and before he could stop himself, he let out a long roar. After the roar died, he suddenly realized that hunters were not the only ones with him.

He looked around and saw others, his neighbors, people that knew him to be a normal teenager, who were now seeing what he really was. A monster.

"Bucky!"

He quickly tore his gaze from the others, when he heard his boyfriend's voice. He looked back and saw the tiny blond climb out from the sewer, Natasha following along with him. She said "Wait! Steve, wait!" But Steve didn't care.

Steve stopped when he saw Bucky was shifted, and quickly looked around at all the eyes that were on him and on the brunette. He ran up towards him, the people in the crowd yelling for him not to. He quickly threw his arms around the Beta's neck, Bucky quick to return it, being careful not to hurt him. 

Bucky quickly buried his face into the blonds neck, squeezing his eyes shut. Steve rubbed up and down his back, petting his hair, and whispering "It's okay. It's okay, Buck. I got you...I got you, breathe. Deep breaths."

Bucky tried to calm his breathing, taking deep breaths in and put, but he hissed " _S'not working.._ "

Steve nodded and said "Okay Buck, okay...Hey, listen to me. Listen to me, okay? What three things cannot be long hidden? Hmm? C'mon, you know this. What are they, Buck?"

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut even more, fighting the urge to tear everyone, even the boy he loves, to pieces. He usually has great self control, but right now, it's gone out the window. He took a deep breath and Steve asked again. "What three things cannot long be hidden?"

Bucky swallowed and slowly said " _The Sun...The Moon...And the Truth_."

Steve smiled a little and said "Good, very good, what are they again?"

" _The Sun...The Moon...And the Truth..._ " He kept repeating it until he felt his control come back, and he pulled away too look at the blond. Steve grabbed his face in his hands and Bucky leaned down to press their foreheads together.

Bucky felt tears rolling down his own cheeks, and Steve had the same happened to him. He wiped the brunettes tears away and said "No, no, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here, Buck, I love you...I love you much-"

He was cut off when he heard someone yell "Kill it!"

"Shoot it!"

"Let's just kill the fucker already!"

Steve quickly yelled " _NO! NO, DON'T!_ " Quickly turning them around until Steve's back was now facing the crowd, hoping it could keep them from shooting. But if they started shooting, he hoped he could protect Bucky the best he could.

Bucky felt his eyes glow again at the thought of them shooting Steve, until the leader said "C'mon, let's just go." 

_**@.@** _

He didn't want to go to school the next day. He just wanted to stay home, hide, and hope no one else gets hurt because of him. He couldn't get the images of Wanda and Pietro out of his head. He hardly slept that night, every time he closed his eyes, he saw them. 

Steve spent the night at his house, staying up with Bucky to comfort him. Natasha was there too, but slept downstairs, ready to defend her Beta and Steve, in case anyone tried to break in. Natasha is Bucky's Alpha, and she's a girl you would gravely regret messing with, everyone in this town knows it.

"Ya know...You're one of the smartest people I know, but what you did last night...That was just about the dumbest thing you've ever done. And I'm fully aware of all your work in dumb things." Bucky said, thinking back when Steve moved to potentially take bullets instead of Bucky.

Steve gave him a look and Bucky said "When you tried to be a human shield."

The blond shook his head and said "Wasn't stupid to me...I would rather get pumped full of lead, or whatever they had, than see them do it to you.." Curling up closer against the larger body.

Bucky had his arm wrapped around him, and he helped pull him closer, if that were possible, before kissing his forehead. He smiled and said "Oh, I know...My reckless little Chihuahua."

Steve playfully hit him and smiled. "Shut up...I can fuck shit up too, ya know. I'm not completely useless."

The brunette said "No one ever said you were...And I know you can, Baby..." And smiled before leaning down, kissing the blonds lips. Steve kissed him back and they fell into comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

Then the blood looked up at him, and said "Stop blaming yourself." Bucky looked down at him and Steve said "What happened to Wanda and Pietro, was not your fault...They're the monsters, not you."

The Beta shook his head and said "Wish I could believe that.."

Steve pecked him on the cheek and said "Well I do. Now c'mon, we gotta go to school."

The brunette shook his head and said "Can't. 'M sick." Before pulling his comforter over his head, wishing he could disappear. 

Steve rolled his eyes and simply said "Oh yeah, I'm calling it, need to put a tag on your toe, now get your ass up, we gotta get ready." Before pulling the covers off of the hiding brunette.

Bucky frowned and said "Steve, I can't go. They saw me, they all saw me, I can't step leave this house for the rest of my life." 

Steve leaned in and said "Not going will be worse...We can't let them see that we're afraid, if you hide here forever, they'll win...And I'll be right beside you, the best I can, you know that."

The two stared at each other for a minute, until Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright. You win...But you're showerin' with me, Punk."

Steve smiled and said "Can't complain with that." Before kissing him.

_**@.@** _

When they got to the school, Bucky could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, and wondered if it was too late to go back home. But Steve simply grabbed his hand, squeezed tight, and said "I'm right here." And the brunette nodded.

They got out of the car and started walking to the building, cautiously looking around at the faces around them...So far, so good. But as soon as they pushed open the doors and stepped into the hall, eyes landed on them. More and more with every second that passed. 

Steve could feel Bucky squeezing their linked hands, almost to the point where it started to hurt. Steve leaned over and whispered "Calm...Bucky, stay calm...Say your mantra if you need to." And the brunette nodded, before taking deep breaths. He whispered his mantra over and over as more people stared, glared, and whispered amongst themselves. And right now, he disliked having enhanced hearing.

_"Are you sure it was him?"_

_"It is, my dad saw it with his own eyes."_

_"Why is he even here?"_

_"Do you think he killed those twins?"_

_"No, someone else did, they had been shot a lot...Maybe they were like him."_

_"He should just do everyone a favor and leave."_

_"Freak."_

_"Monster."_

_"Is that Steve kid like him too?"_

_"They're freaks."_

_"How could that little twink even stand Barnes?"_

Bucky clenched his jaw and then clenched his free hand into a tight fist, and tried to keep calm, repeating the mantra while Steve was by his side. He wished this day could be over already.

_**@.@** _

Steve wasn't in his Chemistry class, but Natasha was. They were lab partners. During some bookwork, she whispered "So, how's your day going?" Without looking up from her paper.

Bucky took a quick look around, seeing people were multitasking with doing their assignments, and staring at them. He sighed and whispered "Not great. Yours?" Before going back to his work. 

Natasha turned back a few pages in her book to look for an answer to one of the problems, though she rarely ever has to, and said "Fine. Considering I didn't shift in front of an audience last night, but was seen with you guys...I ignore it."

The brunette shook his head and asked "Would you ever teach me how to get better at that?"

She smiled a little and said "Some day, Grasshopper. Some day."

He chuckled and swallowed. "I'm worried about Steve."

The Alpha said "Steve can take care of himself...And if anyone tries anything, we'll deal with it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attacked. We handle it.

By the time lunch had rolled around, Bucky was calm. Despite almost everyone looking at him and his friends. They sat at their normal table and ate, and didn't stay longer like they usually did, and walked out. As soon as they got back inside, they were greeted with some of the guys from the football team. Some of his friends, who knew him as normal.

Brock, the former Quarterback since Bucky took his place, smiled at him and Steve and said "Hey fellas. What's the rush, we still got..." He checked the time on his phone and said "About 20 minutes left. Everything alright?"

Bucky shifted to where he was standing in front of Steve a little, and said "We're fine. Excuse us." They stepped to the side, only to have them do the same.

One of the guys said "There's no excuse for you, Barnes...We heard about your little incident last night..."

Steve held onto Bucky, squeezing the brunettes bicep to try and keep him calm, but Bucky felt his defenses start to come up. 

Brock stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest, and he chuckled. "Always knew somethin' was up when you suddenly didn't suck at football, and then took my place...Didn't make sense, til now."

The Beta swallowed a growl at the last minute and kept his eyes on Brock, praying he'd just go away. He doesn't want to make another scene like last night, or do worse. The two stared each other down, until Brock simply smiled and stepped aside. "Well then...You boys have a nice day, huh?"

The two nodded and as soon as they started walking, one of the guys grabbed Steve. "Bucky!" The beta quickly turned and dodged a punch Brock threw at him, before throwing a punch of his own at him.

Someone behind him hit Bucky from the back, and he growled, feeling his eyes turn. He turned and hit the guy who did that, only to be kicked away towards an open door. He landed on the ground with a thud, and he was being dragged into the empty room, Steve too. 

Natasha had to go to a Student Council meeting so she wasn't around, giving their attackers the opportunity to drag them both into the empty Chemistry room. Bucky tried to get up, only to be kicked back down, and felt his eyes turn. He blinked a few times and repeated the mantra in his head before he was lifted onto his feet. 

He threw a punch at whoever pulled him up, getting them square in the jaw. He swung at them again, but it got blocked, and he got hit, before someone kicked the back of his knee, sending him down to the ground again. A crowd began to form, and Bucky frantically looked around for Steve. He finally saw him, trying to fight off one of Brock's monkeys, only to bit hit. 

He couldn't stop the growl that came out, and tried to get on his feet, but got kicked in the face. He knew he would heal, but Steve wouldn't heal as fast as he could. Brock kicked him in the stomach and said "C'mon Barnes, thought you'd put up a better fight...Bein' the freak you are, you can probably do all kinds of shit." 

He didn't want to shift again and let these assholes win, so he'll stop fighting back. But the murderous protectiveness he has over his tiny blond, couldn't be ignored. He let them kick, stomp, and punch him, as he fought to keep from shifting. But they could all see his eyes glowing, and even little flashes of his fangs. 

He let Brock haul him up to his feet, slamming him against the chalkboard. He glared at the brunette and asked "The fucks wrong with you, Barnes? Huh?...Is your little faggot boyfriend like you? Cause I can test that out, if you want."

The treat caused him to growl, fangs and eyes showing, and  Brock smiled. "That's a pretty smile. So how 'bout it, Buckaroo? Wanna see if your little boyfriend can smile like that too?" Bucky grabbed Brock by his shirt collar, spun them around, and threw Brock against the chalkboard.

"Bucky! Do the mantra!" The Beta stopped, arm pulled back, ready to punch, and looked over at Steve, just as he got hit. He growled and let Brock go before sprinting over, tackling the guy to the ground. Bucky straddled his lap, roaring in his face, fangs out, eyes glowing, as he gripped onto the guys collar, claws tearing into the fabric.

He pulled his arm back and went to punch him in the face, but then stopped. He growled and started punching the floor next to his head, until his knuckles were bleeding. Part of him wanted to rip the guys head off, but the other half didn't want to hurt him, despite the fact he was hurting Steve. Killing him, won't make things better, but he's sure the guys shitting his pants right now.

Bucky then fell back when he got another blow to his face, blood shooting from his mouth. They did the same things, kicking, stomping, and punching him, until his face was all bloody. It wasn't until Coach Fury, the football coach, yelled "ALRIGHT, ENOUGH! BREAK IT UP, NOW!" The cheering crowd cleared a path and he blew his whistles, causing everyone to jump and stop. "I SAID BREAK IT UP!"

Him and Steve rushed over towards the bloodied Bucky, and with his good eye, Coach Fury scanned the crowd, until he recognized the Chemistry teacher, Miss Carter. He asked "What in the hell happened here?"

The blond blushed and said "Well, u-um...They started fighting, and-and I came to break it up, but...I-I thought it would be better for them to figure things out for themselves.." When really, she saw what Bucky turned into, and didn't intervene out of her own cowardice.

Fury glared at her and said "Yeah, look what good that did." Before shaking his head. He looked around at everyone and asked "And as for all of you, principals office, right now, right now, I can't even stand to look at your faces. _GO!_ " And they all scattered away. He turned to Miss Carter and said "See to it that they all go to the office, or should I do it, since you clearly had the situation under control." She simply nodded and headed off.

Steve was knelt down beside Bucky, tears staining his face at the sight of the brunettes face. He knows he'd be healed like nothing ever happened, but it still killed him to see him like this. He himself probably looked horrible, but he didn't care. All that mattered, was that Bucky was okay.

They heard running down the hall, and they looked up to see Natasha running towards them at full speed. "Oh my God. I heard everything, came as quick as I could, I'm so sorry!" They carefully helped the brunette to his feet and Coach said "Let's get you boys to the nurse." And helped Bucky along as they walked.

**_@.@_ **

After going to the nurse, the Principal let them go home for the rest of the day, to rest, except Natasha. He even gave them a few days off, probably not knowing how quickly Bucky would heal. Bucky and Steve told him exactly what happened, and Natasha backed them up, all of them leaving the most important details out, during it.

When they let them go, they helped Bucky as they got to Bucky's car. When they were close enough, the Beta groaned and leaned up against the car, and shook his head. "This is all my fault...Wanda and Pietro, the fight, Steve gettin' hurt...This is all on me."

Steve shook his head and said "It's not your fault, Buck. And I'm fine. I've had worse."

The brunette chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. He said "I tried...I really tried not to, but...Seein' them hurt you, it went all out the window...Now everyone knows I'm a freak, and more people will hunt us now."

She said "They did it because they wanted to show everyone the enemy. You did all you could to keep your composure, but your protective instincts kicked into overdrive...At least no one in that fight got killed."

Steve asked "What happens now? They're turning everyone against us, fear makes people do a lot of things they don't wanna do."

Natasha turned to the blond and said "We do what we always do. We handle it...Get some rest, okay?' They nodded and she walked off.

Bucky looked back at Steve and asked "Do you hurt at all?"

Steve nodded and said "A little, but it's o-" and was cut off by the Beta pulling him in and kissing him. He reached his hand up and cupped the side of the blonds face, drawing the pain away.

When they pulled away, Bucky smiled and said "Now you don't." He kissed him again and said "I love you."

Steve smiled and said "I love you too." Before getting in the car, fully intending on spending their break at Bucky's house. All Steve has to do, is ask his mom to do so.


End file.
